


Switch

by capitainpistol



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, slightly bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs help diffusing a bomb and calls Shaw for help at an interesting time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

“This had better be good.” 

On the other end, an exasperated John: “Not good, Root. I need Shaw.”

From her vantage point, Root needs Shaw as well. She needs her to stay exactly where she is, legs spread, hands clutching the sheets, biting down on an orgasm. “She’s… indisposed at the moment.”

Sameen lifted herself on to her elbows. “This is a mood killer.” 

“Did I tell you if you could move?”

“Not a problem, Root,” John said. “This may be one of those motion control bombs.”

Instantly, Root was intrigued. “So everyone’s having a grand old time.”

“Not everyone,” said Sameen, dropping back onto the bed. “This was a bad idea.”

Root spread Sameen’s legs wider and kissed her inner thigh. “Bad idea? I don’t appreciate being told my ideas are bad, Sam.” The next kiss came with a bite. Root smiled, throwing the cell over Sameen’s head. Sameen snatched it right up without having to look. 

“What?” Sameen snapped at John.

“I’m gonna need you to talk me through this, Shaw.” 

“Little busy here.” Busy breaking Root’s rules and receiving punishment. Or Root’s preserve form of punishment. The love bites drove her crazy precisely because they weren’t hard enough, her body reacting regardless.

At each nuzzle and snip, Sameen shivered with anticipation. Right at Sameen’s mound, Root looked up. 

“Help, John,” she said. She licked between Sameen’s folds, topping off at her clit with relish. “Or I walk.”

Sameen closed her eyes. Instinct nudged at her. Tell Root to go fuck herself, walk right away. I don’t give a shit. 

But. 

Experience made her keep her mouth shut. Behind Root’s infuriating smile was the longest, slickest tongue.

“What does it look like?”

John described the bomb. He had most of it disabled, but there was the trigger to consider. In this case, wires crossed could mean kaboom. 

As Sameen gave John directions to not blow up into a thousand pieces, Root returned to pleasuring her. 

Root loved being between her legs, knowing Shaw had the strength and skill to close her knees on her head and snap her neck. That power, that vigor, it was at her mercy, and it shook and clenched and ached at her whim. Root sucked and bit and nuzzled her nose against Sameen’s clit, making her arch her back and press harder onto Root’s mouth. She said nothing, though, at least not to Root. Protest would only make Root more intimate. 

Since she was being so good, helping John diffuse a bomb and all, Root dug her nails into Sameen’s ass and pulled her closer. Truth was, she kind of wanted to destroy Sameen, fuck her until she went blind. Preferably with a big toy. Something too big. Something that sparked. She had discovered that Sameen went weak at the little things. A kiss on the neck from behind, stroking her arms, finger fucking her while calling her a good little soldier. 

Not that Sameen said it in so many words. She needed it that way and was too smug to admit it. What was it she said? Do what you want? You drive me crazy regardless. After the tenderness, after Root hit just the right spot, Sameen began giving the orders, encouraging her, telling her exactly what it was she wanted, how hard, how fast. Root could spend the rest of her life fucking Sameen Shaw and she’d never be bored.

“Yes, yes, for fuck sake,” said Sameen. “The red one.”

Root came up as Sameen was about to peak. She kissed her below the navel and trailed kissed up to her breasts. 

“That should be it. Good luck, John” Sameen was eighty-five percent sure John would be ok. She threw the phone against the wall and came up to drag Root to her. 

“I hate it when you do that,” she said. Root took her to the edge and didn’t let her get off. Not until she wanted.

Root kissed her hard. “Hate? Such a harsh word.”

“You gonna love bite me to death?” Sameen asked, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“I was thinking a more – “ Root licked the length of two fingers – “hands on approach.”

Sameen had her hands in Root’s hair. She closed it into a fist and pulled just enough to make Root smile. “Can I come this time?” 

“We’ll see, sweetie.”


End file.
